Be Careful Of What You Bet On
by Evyira
Summary: Sequel to Be Careful Of What You Say- During and continuing about life in the feudal era. Miroku and Inuyasha started it with a harmless wager now this game of gambling is entwining their lives in a interesting way.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Be careful of what you bet on.**

It was a cheerful sunny day and the birds chirped happily in the trees. It was the type of day where everyone couldn't help but smile. One particular person, a monk actually seemed more cheerful than most. A look most common among monks but this monk could hardly be called the average holy man. This particular monk's smile was more lecherous than pleasant and his right cheek was rather red. The reason behind the suspicious red hand marked print on his cheek was a rather fiery taijiya who at that moment was pointedly ignoring him and talking with her hand stroking her fire-cat companion on her shoulder whom was glaring daggers at the monk. The monk hardly took any notice to the heated look and was lost in his own thoughts about a very pointedly female body. His clothed hand inched to his right towards said body when a rather demanding voice broke though his thoughts.

"Oi Miroku! Get your hentai houshi butt up here and stop perving on Sango" Sighing dramatically he gave a longing look towards a black clad womanly form that begged to be fondled before hastening his steps to greet the silver-haired hanyou that demanded his attention.

"Have you noticed that Kagome has been acting weird lately?" the hanyou asked the houshi with concern leaking through his voice. Miroku looked up to the said miko who at that moment was giggling girlishly at a flower. Both men tilted their heads oddly and gave each other a confused look. Since when had Kagome been so… girly?

"She has been like this ever since we left Sesshoumaru's castle. Do you think a demon has possessed her?" the hanyou continued. Miroku raised his hand to stroke his chin in thought.

"I don't sense and evil aura and Kagome has become a too powerful miko to be possessed anyway." He mused out loud. He glanced at Kagome again and saw her picking petals off the flower and sighed wistfully. Understanding flooded through him. A far from pleasant grin formed on his face and he turned to his hanyou friend.

"I think Lady Kagome has someone special in her thoughts," he concluded. The half-demon scowled.

"Better not be that damned wolf" he whispered furiously. The monk eyed him curiously.

"Doesn't it bother you? I thought due to the fact you spend a lot of time in Lady Kagome's time that you-" the monk was cut off with a fiery glare from his companion.

"I suggest ya' don't finish that trail of thought hentai. Kagome and I are just friends. I see her as a little sister of sorts. Now we never have to speak of this again." With that both males stayed silent for a period of time until Miroku broke the silence

"Inuyasha how would you like to make an honest wager?" Inuyasha eyed the monk speculatively.

"Betting with ya' is like gambling with the devil." He seemed to think for a moment and grinned.

"Depends on what we're betting on." Miroku smiled pevertedly and Inuyasha had a bad feeling about it.

"Why my dear friend I wager that I find out who Lady Kagome is thinking about first."

Inuyasha thought for a moment and nodded

"Deal."

* * *

Miroku thought stealth as he sidled up to Kagome as she gazed emphatically into the distance. Miroku turned his head to the West to see what exactly has grasped his dear friends attention.

"What has caught your interest Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously. Kagome eeped and jumped impressively while pressing a hand to her heart.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" she yelled and tried to hide her blushing face when she had processed his question. 'Interesting' mused Miroku when he saw the bright tint. He would have said more on the subject but caught sight of the beautiful Sango bending over to place Kirara on the ground. It was a good ten minutes before much else entered his thoughts.

Meanwhile the rest of the party didn't notice a silver haired hanyou clue in all the evidence to the mystery. Smirking Inuyasha gazed towards the West where his insufferable older brother lived coincidently and mentally reminded himself to collect Miroku's money later.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Sesshoumaru summoned Inuyasha and his pack to the Sourthern Lands to negotiate with Lord Keito. Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion Sesshoumaru asked him to tag along because he didn't want to arrive as the only male in the vicinity when Lord Keito's daughter was around.

Miroku on the other hand had also clued in the fact that Kagome might harbour some amorous feelings towards the Lord of the West. Unfortunately he had clued in too late and embarrassingly lost to his fellow companion who had been bragging about it all week, out of Lady Kagome's earshot of course. The score was one-zero Inuyasha's way and it didn't sit well with him. To be honest the only reason he hadn't noticed beforehand is that Lady Sango's smile had been lacking lately. Stuck with a great idea he raced up to Inuyasha with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Inuyasha how would you like to make an honest wager?" He casually asked. Inuyasha who previously was scowling at the deviousness of his brother now smirked confidently.

"Are ya really that eager to lose some more con money?"

"Con money? How could you say such a thing" Miroku looked taken aback but it didn't fool Inuyasha who simply raised an eyebrow. Miroku sighed and spoke dejectedly

"Your trust in me is disheartening I am but an honest monk" At that Inuyasha snorted and replied

"We all know you're a con get over it. Now what we betting on? Kagome again?"

"Ahh!" Miroku lit up again and rubbed his hands together gleefully "No not Lady Kagome this time but our dear Lady Sango. I bet that I can make her smile first."

Inuyasha rubbed a clawed hand over his chin and stuck out his hand.

"Deal"

* * *

During their time at the Lord Keito's castle the two boys main goal was to get Sango to smile. But it was difficult because it seemed Sango was in fact sadder than before. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was miserable too despite the attentions of Hokino the Lords son. Inuyasha took a break from Sango cheering and got a grasp of the situation. If it had been someone else he would have found the whole situation between Sesshoumaru, Kagome and the Southern siblings hilarious but instead he felt rather bad for Kagome. It was one massive love circle and he was the only one who could see it.

Miroku on the other hand didn't seem notice much at all during their stay because he was enraptured by the various women that lived in the castle and hardly did any Sango cheering at all but he did notice the heartbreaking gleam in her eyes whenever she glanced his way. By the time their stay at Lord Keito's castle was at an end a majority of the group were either miserable or plain mad. Rin and Shippo were the only ones who'd actually had a fun time and were grating on everyone's nerves with their cheeriness but no one had the heart to spoil their mood.

* * *

Kagome was summoned to Sesshoumaru's castle and while she raced around packing Inuyasha and Miroku shared a knowing look.

"Young love," sighed Miroku while glancing at Sango who at that moment was watching Kagome leave with a miserable expression on her face. Miroku looked between the Sango and the fast retreating woman and put two and two together.

"So that's it…" he mused aloud.

"What's 'it'?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Miroku smiled innocently and walked off whistling. Miroku bent down and picked up a stray wildflower and wandered over to Sango, Inuyasha still watching curiously.

"My dear Lady Sango would you do me the honour of accepting this unworthy gift that pales against your beauty?" Miroku enquired while looking as innocent as possible. Sango eyed him warily and questioned his sincerity because she didn't want to get her hopes up

"What do you want Miroku?" She asked unenthusiastically gazing into the distance where you could still see the faint outline of Kagome.

"Nothing at all" Miroku replied happily. Sango decided to take a leap and trust the monk. She accepted the flower and Miroku was rewarded with a sweet timid smile. Miroku's answering smile lit up his face. He had won the bet! Charm always won through! He then left Sango smiling over the flower and walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha paid him grudgingly and stalked off to go sulk. Miroku smiled almost evilly and mentally did the tally, one all.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped sulking after a day and was determined to up his tally. A slap sounded out below him and gave him an idea. He jumped of his tree branch perch and swaggered up to Miroku who was now sitting cross-legged with a red cheek and a scowl on his boyish face.

"Oy Miroku how about another bet. My choice though." Inuyasha called out once he was sure Sango and Shippo wouldn't hear. Miroku's scowl disappeared and instead a curious look came upon his face.

"Sure Inuyasha. What are we betting on?" Miroku replied wondering what the hanyou was going to say.

"I bet ya couldn't last until Kagome comes back without touching Sango inappropriately." Inuyasha said cockily. Miroku looked truly horrified. There was no way he was going to agree. Inuyasha sensed his thought and reminded him of something.

"You've already agreed so it's either pay up or no touchy of Sango." Miroku searched his clothes for some coins but came up empty. He scratched the back of his head nervously and turned to the smug hanyou

"By any chance would you consider loaning me some money?"

* * *

He was going to go insane! This bet was the worst ever and he swore revenge on the infuriating hanyou across from him. Shippo who either had no idea what was going on or really didn't care sat next to him and ate cheerily.

"Oh come on Miroku it's only been an hour it cant be that bad." Inuyasha finally said

"An hour to you, seven missed opportunities for me. Think of how Lady Sango's poor neglected bottom feels." Miroku moaned dejectedly as he attempted to get Inuyasha to understand.

Meanwhile the said woman was pondering the lack of fondling her backside had received too. She had even purposely left herself open to man handling and he didn't do a thing. Sango smiled happily. He couldn't possibly be stopping his lecherousness could he? She continued polishing her Hirakotsu and this time she hummed cheerfully.

* * *

Weeks went by and Miroku was in serious withdrawals. He ached with longing for the soft feel of the glorious woman beside him who at that moment bent over to pick a flower Miroku winced and gasped his staff tighter. Where the hell was Kagome!? Inuyasha too was wondering that but hadn't gotten her because the situation between Miroku and Sango was way too funny.

While Miroku was in pain Sango was enjoying herself just a little to much. She purposely left herself open and smirked at the look on Miroku's face when he noticed. Shippo was the one who had let her in on the reason behind Miroku's strange behaviour after the first day. It served Miroku right for gambling on her. The only way Inuyasha was getting out scot-free was that an un-lecherous Miroku was an improvement. She also had a little bet with Shippo going on. She smiled at the thought. She knew all about Kagome's feelings and there was a huge possibility that Sesshoumaru was returning them. The bet was that they would fall in love. It was all to romantic. She wished Miroku would share her feelings though and she let out a sigh. Her face went red at the thought. No she couldn't possibly like that lecher!

Miroku caught the sigh and the blush and tilted his head curiously. Could it be possible dear Sango was thinking about someone? That thought made him surprisingly mad. How dare some man come in and steal Sango's thoughts especially when there was no way he could distract them from her. His thoughts were absorbed with the maiming of Sango's suitors he didn't even notice Inuyasha finally leave to get Kagome or even a shapely womanly curve pointed in his direction. Yes Miroku had definitely something on his mind.

* * *

Kagome returned a day later and was swept up, literally, by Sesshoumaru a week later. Another week passed and it was announced that she was the Lady of the West. Sango was overjoyed. Her best friend was married and she had won a couple of yen from a kitsune youkai! Sango's emotions were flying high as they travelled towards Sesshoumaru's castle. The celebration lasted for three days.

Miroku though wasn't feeling joyous though. He still hadn't touched Sango because he was too busy watching out for Sango's possible suitor. He was practically stalking Sango and intimidating any man that dared get close to his Sango. Sango noticed and it made her even happier to have him so close and him not even tempted to touch her even though the bet was over. Though at the back of her mind she missed his attentions and wondered if she wasn't desirable anymore.

Inuyasha was happy his brother had such a good mate and was even happier that Kagome was truly his sister now there wasn't much that could ruin his mood except Shippo who while showing off to Rin doused him in water. That did dampen his mood a fair bit. While drying off he noticed Miroku's antics and sidled up to Kagome who was held at her mates side.

"Oy Kagome wanna make a bet?" he asked. Kagome turned to him and got Sesshoumaru to release her much to the youkai Lords displeasure.

"Depends on what we're betting on?" she replied

"I bet Miroku proposes to Sango in a month" he announced. Kagome glanced towards the said pair and watched as Miroku glared threateningly at a male youkai that was approaching Sango. Kagome then smiled and countered

"I bet two weeks."

* * *

The festivities ended and Inuyasha's pack moved into Sesshoumaru's castle. Because of Kagome Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's packs merged so they called themselves the Inu pack, as it always should have been. Miroku was at his wits end he could not find the mysterious suitor and yet Sango still blushed. This guy must have made an impression if she is still giddy over it. That thought made Miroku even madder and he sat down next to tree and put his back to it. Sango was his why couldn't anyone see it. Then he finally realized. He had absolutely no claim on her at all. He noticed the very woman in his thoughts walk over to him and stand before him. She truly was beautiful. Sango then kneeled before him and asked him seriously.

"Miroku I am tired of waiting. Would you just hurry up and tell me what's wrong with you? You haven't been acting yourself. You don't laugh anymore and even more shocking I haven't been fondled in about two months? Is it me?" Miroku was shocked. She was worried about him? He though he had hidden his inner turmoil? Was there some small hope that she had been the one in her thoughts? Taking courage he pulled her down to his lap. While Sango was blushing furiously he started speaking.

"My dear Sango its true I've been distracted the past couple of weeks and yes it is you but not for reasons you think. What I have concluded about you is that I couldn't possibly be happy without you. Lady Sango will you do me the honour of marrying me and to bear my children?" Sango who had stopped squirming half way through his speech was looking at him with tears in her eyes Miroku was actually quite afraid he had hurt her feelings and she would reject him. Instead a beautiful smile graced her face

"Yes!" Sango cried before giving her new fiancé and bone-crushing hug. From the distance the pair heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like their dear friend from the future.

"I win! Take that Inuyasha! Exactly two weeks! Pay up buddy I don't have all day."

* * *

Miroku and Sango were married within another two weeks. Inuyasha swore it was because Miroku was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. The rest of the pack silently agreed because Sango announced she was pregnant three weeks later around about the same time Kagome sheepishly admitted it too which had Sesshoumaru strutting around prouder than usual. After that news the days went by quietly. Kagome and Sango were sitting under the tree where both their husbands had proposed to them rubbing their two month old stomachs affectionately. Sango disturbed the silence with her musings.

"Kagome I bet you'll have a boy and me a girl." Kagome smiled at Sango and replied

"No way we're both having girls so they can be best friends just like us." Both girls were quiet for the moment before exclaiming

"Deal!" Both girls started giggling, which caught the attention of the men who were walking past at that moment.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" wondered Miroku to his two companions who were also gazing towards the women.

"They are taking bet on what gender the pup's are going to be" Sesshoumaru replied casually. Miroku nodded and thought about it. He didn't really mind what gender it would be as long as it was his own and his Sango's it could be both for all he cared.

"I bet Kagome has her child first." Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed. Sesshoumaru looked down regally at his half-brother.

"Of course she will. The inu clan is always first in everything," he boasted. Miroku looked affronted and spoke to stand up for his wife.

"I bet Sango has hers first." All the males looked at each other before nodding their heads

"Deal."

* * *

It wasn't before long the girls were in their ninth month and everyone was holding their breaths to see who would go into labour first. Sesshoumaru was extremely smug when Kagome started her contractions on a cold winter morning but before he could claim his money Sango went into labour too. The race was on and Kagome almost got the midwife to throw out Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha for pestering her to hurry up. A couple of hours later the Heir of the Western Lands was born thirty minutes before Sango's little girl.

Both mothers looked proudly at their bundles and agreed that the deal was a draw while Miroku grudgingly handed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha their winnings and swore to himself that he would never gamble against the youkai lord again. Sesshoumaru and Kagome named their son Touga after the late Inutashio while Miroku and Sango named their child Yuki after the snow outside.

They were beautiful children. Touga surprisingly due to the fact Kagome spiritual power almost none of Kagome's humanity passed down to her child and Touga inherited his father's ears, colouring and some of his markings. The crescent moon shone proudly on his forehead. Yuki inherited Sango's nutbrown hair and Miroku's violet eyes. She truly was a gorgeous baby no one could deny. And so two more additions to the inu pack arrived and the promise of more to come if any thing in Miroku's eyes said anything.

* * *

While the adults were in the birthing house Shippo and Rin sat waiting next to the fireplace trying to keep warm.

"Do you think my new brother or sister will like Rin?" Rin asked hesitantly. Shippo put his paw to his chin like he had seen Miroku do several times and seemed to mull it over.

"I hope they will cause I want to play with the baby too." He replied in his wisest voice. It seemed to placate the worrisome Rin and she played with the corner of the rug that she was sitting on. She had been excited when she heard her Kagome-neesan- no Okaa-san now was having a baby but it was taking ages. She could hear from here the names she was calling her Sesshoumaru-sama and she giggled quietly. She was really bored though and she got an idea

"Shippo-san wanna play a game?" she asked. Shippo gleefully nodded his head. He was pretty bored too. So Rin started off the game, which she had heard the adults playing

"I bet…" and she looked around for something to bet on and she saw a painting of Sesshoumaru-sama and her new Okaa-san that was taken on their wedding and it gave her a lovely idea.

"I bet Rin and Shippo-san have a wedding just like her Okaa-san and Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled gleefully imagining herself in the white kimono. She saw Shippo blushing and wondered what was wrong.

"B…b…but then we'd be mates!?" Shippo stammered. Rin not comprehending at all what was wrong with that just nodded her head. Sesshoumaru-sama and Okaa-san were mates and they were happy? What was wrong with being mates?

"Yes Rin and Shippo will be mates and happy always" she proclaimed. Shippo thought about it and agreed they could play together forever if they were mates so he nodded his head and hoped Rin would win the bet someday. They heard Inuyasha yell for them to meet the babies and so Shippo quietly whispered in Rin's ear.

"Deal"

* * *

_-Evyira_

_Please Read and Review_


End file.
